Yes I am in love with him
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: MacKenzie is a new girl. But she's an old girl. summary sucks. just read.


"Class. This is our new student Eli." Mr. Funnyman said.

Weird name for a third grade teacher right? Hmm. My name is MacKenzie Renee Dill. This is the story of how me and my twin sister Laurel met Eli Goldsworthy. And how we both fell in love with him. Well I know I did. Like this story says this all started out in the third grade. Everything was amazing. Eli and me and my sister met up again in fifth grade. By then me and my sister were the most evolved girls. You know. We had big boobs for 12 year olds. And all the guys couldn't help but notice. Especially Eli.

Then the three of us met up again in 7th grade. Eli stated to date Laurel almost immediately. I became very jealous. But when October 18th came around, I wasn't.

"Eli?" I said.

"Kenz. I broke up with Laurel." He said. Is this my chance. I thought.

"Why?"

"Because she's not my type." He said as he was getting closer to me. "She's not you."

"She's my identical twin sister. She is me."

"No she's not." He said has his lips crashed onto mine.

I was in haven. This kiss, my first, was amazing. He was so experienced. And I was just stupid school girl. Then he pushed me onto the grass, did I mention we were outside? He stopped for air. Then he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

"I…I thought this is what you wanted."

"We're only 14! I'm not going to lose my virginity this early in life!"

"Whatever." He yelled as he got back on his bike, that is how he got here to my houses. Damn. I left a little out.

I watched him leave. I was in a loss for words. Tears fell down my face, while I just stood there. My big brother took me to his house. James. He's the best big brother ever. Even though he's 10 years older than me. We finally got there. There was a for sale sign. I jumped out of the car and ran for the door. A creepy lady opened the door and asked if I wanted to look at the house.

I ran back into the car, my long black hair flying everywhere. I cried. And cried.

TWO YEARS LATER.

"Laurel! Where are you going?" I yelled to my twin.

"Degrassi to see an old friend. I'll be back in four days. I promise."

The date was April 18th. No big deal right? Wrong. April 22nd was the day my twin died. She killed some girl on a bike. Her name was Julia. I think. I can't remember. That was the worst day ever. Three days after we buried her, we put a cross to where she died.

TWO YEARS LATER.

I'm new at Degrassi. Great. The place my sister went to right before she died. Being a junior sucks. Wait. Holy hell.

"ELI!" I screamed.

He turned around and smiled. "Kenz. How are you?"

"Eh. I guess. Wanna go somewhere after school?"

"Sure. I guess."

When school finally ended she found Eli.

"Get in loser."

"Where's Laurel?" He asked.

I ignored the question and kept driving. When I got to the spot where Laurel died he didn't get out of the car.

"What the fuck are you doing Kenz!"

"What do you mean? You asked where Laurel was and here she is. She died here. She hit some chick on a bike."

"That 'chick' was my girlfriend. And the reason my girlfriend freaked out was because she….."

"Whatever. Let me take you home. This was a three hour trip. We'll get home at 9."

They drove and didn't say a word. When they finally got to his house, we realized we were locked out.

"We can crash in my car."

"Fine."

Halfway through the night, I somehow managed to roll into his arms. It was midnight. No one was home. We both woke up.

"Eli…?" I said

"Yes'm?"

I rolled over and crushed my lips onto his. Fireworks were everywhere. He was startled but then kissed me back. He traced my face and my back. Everything was perfect. I let out a small moan when he stopped.

"Kenz. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as a pulled a condom from my bra.

Don't worry. I won't go into anymore details. But yes we did sleep together. Yes that was my first time. Yes Imogen was right there. Yes. They are dating. No. I didn't know that. Yes I am in love with him. And I hate to say this but yes. The condom broke.


End file.
